Incubus
by Itsallablur
Summary: Darien struggles with a reoccurring nightmare. Not the best summary I've ever come up with, but just give it a look. Pretty please. :)


Title: Incubus (by that, I mean a nightmare, not an evil demon back in the medieval days :)  
Author: Invision  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Something that popped into my head at 12 last night. Darien struggles with a reoccurring nightmare.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "The Invisible Man". If I did, it sure as tissues wouldn't have been canceled. I'm not making any money off of this.   
  
  
Incubus  
  
I'm sitting here on a bench near the beach watching the sun rise over the water. God, it's beautiful. I mean, the beach is kinda crappy; there's seaweed strewn about on the sand and God only knows what all is floating around in the water, but the sky makes up for the beach's imperfections. The sky's an amazing blend of orange, red, purple, and blue. There's a slight breeze blowing that carries the scent of salted water. There's even a couple of seagulls scanning the water for their breakfasts. It's like one of those moments where you wish you could just freeze time for a little while.   
  
I can't remember the last time I saw the sunrise. Most people take these kind of things for granted, you know? They don't really realize what they're missing, I guess. I didn't really come here to admire the sunrise, though. I came to get away from the nightmares.   
  
At first, they were generally infrequent. I'd have one maybe once or twice a month. Once or twice a month turned into once or twice every two weeks, that eventually turned into once every week, and lately it's been every night. I haven't gotten a full night's sleep in...I can't even remember the last time I actually slept all night. I've even been afraid to close my eyes for the past few nights. Afraid that if I do close them, those horrible images will all come back. That's pretty pathetic, don't you think? Darien Gabriel Fawkes: The Man Who Was Afraid to Close His Own Freakin' Eyes. Hey, if you had seen what I've seen, you wouldn't want to fall asleep, either.  
  
Imagine seeing yourself choking your two best friends. Strangling them with your bare hands, digging your fingernails into their throats until you draw blood, and laughing the whole time. Knowing somewhere in your mind that it's not right, but you just don't care anymore; kinda like being ruled by your id. Feeling proud of yourself because you killed the two people that you care about the most. Now do you understand?   
  
Both Claire and Hobbes have been noticing that I haven't been getting any sleep. As soon as she thinks something's wrong, Claire goes right into mother hen mode. She starts asking me if something's wrong or if I need to talk about anything. It's sort of annoying, but deep down I don't really mind. I know she does it because she cares.   
  
Bobby keeps reminding me that I can talk to him about anything. "'Cause we're partners, and partners do for each other, Fawkes, " he always says. Sure, he's a bit eccentric sometimes...okay, most of the time, but he's a good man. He's the best friend I've ever had. The kind of friendship we have is something that's hard to find, something you only come across once in a lifetime. That probably sounds like something you'd put on a Hallmark card, but it's true. That's what makes the nightmares even worse.  
  
They always tell me that they know how to handle me when I'm quicksilver mad. Bobby'll give me the ol' "It takes a lot more than that to take down Bobby Hobbes" speech, and Claire just tries to reassure me that she'll always have the counteragent ready when I need it, but it's bound to happen one day. It's not their fault, it's just part of the inevitable future.   
  
The sun's above the water now, and there's people walking up and down the pathway. These people have no idea why I'm sitting here. Some are probably assuming I'm just a normal every day guy who couldn't sleep. Others might just assume I'm only admiring the scenery. None of them would suspect the real problem. That I'm a government agent with a biosynthetic gland that can make me invisible. They're all walking past a six million dollar time bomb with horrible reoccurring nightmares and they have no idea.  
  
~The End 


End file.
